herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Takeba
Yukari Takeba is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game Persona 3. She is a student at Gekkoukan High School and one of the two party members available from the beginning, the other being Junpei Iori. She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and Michelle Ruff in the English version. Appearance Yukari has short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. She is slightly shorter than the male and female protagonists in P3 and P3P. She is often seen with both her hands behind her back, except when holding her bow. At school and in Tartarus, she wears a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. On the weekends and days off in the winter, she is seen wearing a long pink jacket and brown boots. On the weekends and days off in summer, and in A Certain Day of Summer, she wears a pink tank top with orange straps and detail, and faded navy blue pants. She is never seen without her heart-shaped choker except when in a bath towel (during the July Operation only male protagonist's storyline and Kyoto at their three day), in her pink and blue two-piece swimsuit (during the beach excursion in Yakushima), or in her kimono (during both the Summer and New Year's Festivals). In Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold, now 19 years old, she reappears and is wearing the uniform of Pink Argus. Personality Yukari is very popular in Gekkoukan High School, known for good looks and her ability to easily get along with her peers. She is also known as the girl who rejects a lot of guys. Though she is known for her major moodswings, Yukari is actually friendly and caring towards her peers, especially towards Fuuka, and later, Mitsuru. She is careful not to let anyone close to her because of her 'shady' past, and constantly teases Junpei because of this. She opens up to the protagonist because she thinks they can relate in their parental issues. Also, whenever someone makes a perverted remark to her, she responds by stomping on that person's foot or slapping them, usually Ryoji or Junpei's. Gallery Yukari_Takeba_render.png|Persona 3 P4U2_Yukari_Portrait.png|Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax PQ_-_Yukari.png|Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Trivia *Yukari appears as a palette swap for Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi in Persona 4 Arena. *In Persona 4 Golden, if Chie Satonaka has the Gekkou Uniform equipped, she will mimic Yukari's victory pose after battles as well as say Yukari's lines. *Yukari as the Pink Argus' actress coincides with Lisa Silverman who played the same role when she was being around with her childhood playmates. Both characters share the same Lovers Arcana. She also has a palette swap referencing Lisa. *Yukari resembles Kimberly Ann Hart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers due to her appearance and weapon in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Healers Category:Supporters Category:The Chosen One Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Summoners Category:Global Protection Category:In love heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes